TIGRESS' SECRET LOVE
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: *gasp* does tigress have a boy friend that's a criminal maybe maybe not who knows i do read the story and please no harsh words this is only my second story DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KFP I ONLY OWN THE OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 TIGRESS' SECRET LOVE**

It was late at night and everyone one in the valley of peace was fast asleep everyone but tigress she peeked her head outside her door in the hallway she sighed a breath of relief knowing she would not get caught she walked carefully out her room and down the hall when she got out of the student barracks she dropped on all fours and ran full speed to the outskirts of the valley and in to the forest when she came to a small clearing there was a shallow pool with candles all around.

She stood up and quietly shouted claw claw claw are you here? she waited a few seconds when a voice said ?:yes i'm here my love he was a lion he wore black pants and no shirt his mane was slicked back so it wasn't so puffy he was buff yet slim at the same time and his eyes were a ruby red.

Claw: I was starting to worry when she saw him she wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss when they finished she said. Tigress: would i miss a chance to be with you?

Claw: I wouldn't he said then they sat down on the grass and just admired the stars and stared into each others eyes. Tigress: I wish this could last forever. Claw: if only i hadn't stole that jewel we wouldn't have to hide our love.

claw then said looking down at the ground ashamed Tigress: it wasn't your fault it was influence. Claw: I love you tigress. claw said with a slight smile Tigress: and I love you claw. and he raise her chin with his finger so their lips will meet as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 DISCOVERED**

Claw: Tigress we really should tell your friends. Tigress: not just yet if they found out you would be sent to chor-gom prison. tigress pleaded Claw:tomorrow night at dinner no more hiding. claw stated tigress sighed in defeat and said Tigress: OK for you.

Claw: no for us. claw with a slight smile Tigress: your right for us. she said with that being said the two lovers left Claw:goodbye my love. claw said before disappearing into the night tigress' heart was pounding for she knew that the love of her life would probably be sent to chor-gom prison so she would wait until her friends were in a good mood to tell them that her lover was a criminal Tigress: that sounded worst then i thought.

she said in her mind it was almost daytime when she got to the palace she close the door slowly to avoid waking the others she breathed a breath of relief only when she turned around she saw PO and the rest of the five glaring at her Tigress: oh...good morning all did you sleep well? she lied Po:yeah like a baby before i heard you sneaking out of your room!

PO stated Tigress: I just went on a hike. she lied again Viper: at 2 O,clock in the morning? viper asked sarcastically Tigress: yeeess?" she said falsely they all gave her looks of disbelief Viper: the truth tigress! viper said tigress sighed in defeat.

Tigress: OK i was...with my boy friend. they all stood there mouths gaping and eyes as wide as saucers till viper started grinning wildly Viper: congrats sister I'm so happy for you she said hugging her tigress had a concerned look on her face

Viper: whats wrong? viper said look at her with the same look Tigress: there something else you should know about him. tigress' heart was pounding she knew it was now or never she took deep breaths Tigress: my boyfriend is an Ex-convict.

they all stood there mouths gaping and eyes as wide as saucers again Crane: he's a what! crane exclaimed Tigress: but he promised to never steal again. tigress said quickly Tigress: and you will be able to meet him tonight.

Po: we should give him a chance guys PO said the others sighed in defeat Monkey: OK but if he trys anything will stick him in chor-gom faster then you can say noodles.

Tigress: thank you for giving him a chance, so if its alright with you I'm gonna take a nap. she yawned then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 MEETING CLAW**

It was time for dinner and Po and the five (without Tigress) were finaly gonna meet claw. Tigress: when he gets here be nice or else. she threated when they heared a knock at the door it was Claw Tigress opened the door when she opened it she reveled a lion wearing black pants and a black vest with red dragons on it. Claw: hello my love and to the rest of you. he said politely Viper was a bit jelous that Tigress had him all to herself.

Po: hi I'm po the Dragon Warrior. he bosted. Claw: I know Tigress told me all about you a "brave warrior with a big heart" I think were her words. Po blushed at this. Claw: and I assume you are Viper the one thats a "sister like friend" to Tigress and just as beutiful as she says you are. he said toward Viper.

Viper: ooh a charmer. she said blushing. Tigress: back off hes all mine. she said with a smile. Monkey: Tigress and Claw sitting a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G haha. only Monkey and Mantis laughed at this until Tigress growled at them making them shut up.

Claw: and you two must be Monkey and Mantis. Monkey: yep. Mantis: guilty as charged. Claw: and you must be crane so whats for dinner? Po: noodles. they all went to the kitchen to eat. Claw: mmmhhh this it real good I havent eaten food this good since I was a cub your a really good cook Po. he said making Po blush like mad.

Tigress isnt he a keeper? they all nodded. Po: I just had the worlds most awesome idea that I could ever have! Crane: what is it Po? Po: we should totaly ask Master Shifu if Claw can become one of his students that way you guys will be closer to each other and we'll be able to learn more about him plus I bet that you could kick some serious butt.

Tigress: wow for once you actually had a good idea Po I'm proud of you. she said complementing the panda. Viper: yeah it would be amazing to have you here. the others nodded their heads in agreement. Claw: so its settled I'll return in the morning, till then my beutiful firey tiger, goodbye I'll need my rest as do you all.

Tigress: ok goodbye my big strong lion. she said before kissing him goodnight. Po: bye. Viper: sleep well. Monkey: later. Mantis: seeya. Crane: goodbye. and with that they all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 THE TEST**

it was early in the morning at the jade palace everyone was very anxous to ask Master Shifu if Claw can be a student at the palace. "goodmorning Master" they said in unison even Po got this time. Master Shifu: goodmorning students, ah and I see Po finaly got this time is there a special occaion I don't know about

Po: kinda. he said smiling. Master Shifu: well since I'm in a good mood today you all only have 5 hours of training today then you have the day off. _**IN TIGRESS' MIND:**_ I cant belive it this will be the best day ever first bringing Claw to meet my friends and just 5 hours of training best day ever!

_**BACK IN REALITY: **_Po: sweet your the best Master Shifu yahoooo! Viper: well what are we waiting for lets get to the traning hall! _**IN THE TRAINING HALL: **_they had 45 secs of training left. Tigress: so close yet so far. she said while turning a wooden dummy into toothpicks but quiet enough that no one heard her. Po: 3...2...1 DONE!

thats when they heard a knock on the door po opened it it was Claw in red training pants and jade green vest. Po: hi come in Master Shifu theres something that me and the five wanna ask you. Master Shifu: sure what is it? he said turning to his students. Po: we wanna ask if Claw could become one of your students. Master shifu: and who is Claw? Po and the five pointed to the lion standing by the door.

Master Shifu: hmmm, ok but first he must take a test to see if hes worth my time. he watched as they celibrated. Master Shifu: ok lion if you can get across the training hall in under 1 mins I will take will take you on as a student. Claw: no problem. he said with a toothy grin he got on all fours and ran full speed towards the spining logs

he jumped and landed on the spining logs and kept his balants and punched a spiked club he then leaped to the jade tortose of and ran along edge then he ran to the wooden warriors and turned them into toothpicks everytime he hit one and then in a single leap cleared the fire floorand landed on the other side of the training hall.

Master Shifu: well done 45 seconds well I am a man of my word I will take you on as a student. Claw: thank you Master I promise I wont fail you. Master Shifu: I know you wont and just for the record you didnt have to hide you relasionship with my daughter and I wont send you to chor-gom

Claw's eyes widened to the size of saugers as did the rest. Tigress: you knew for how long?! Master Shifu: since you met him. Tigress: and your not mad? she said with a worried look. Master Shifu as long as it doesnt get in the way of your training. he said walking off. Claw: just so you know I was holding back. he said with a grin.

Po: soo how strong are you really? Claw: thats for me to know and you to find out, but theres one thing I can show you. Po: ooohh what is it? Claw: I think we should go outside for this. when they got outside Claw got on all fours. Claw: ready? Po: yes yes yes. they watch as Claw roared as loud as posible. Tigress: ooh a new reson for me to love you.

**WITH THAT THEY ALL LIVED HAPPLY EVER AFTER BUT THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF CLAW. **

**BANNA BOMB SIGNING OFF -STAY EXPLOSIVE**


End file.
